


Why did you call me that?

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Leo has been fighting for three days now , the lack of sleep is clearly starting to affect his brain or rather his ears.
Kudos: 4





	Why did you call me that?

They were deep into a multiple day long battle, even Xander was starting to get tired. Well that's the excuse Leo used when he made the most ridiculous of mistakes.  
Leo was pretty much on auto pilot now after three days of battling, it's a miracle there was no friendly fire from him.   
At some point he heard yelling for help and he went over while saying a bit too loudly. " How tired was Ryoma to get himself into trouble?!"  
After absent mindedly taking out the archers who were causing problems he looked over to the person who called for help. It was a very confused looking Shigure " Uncle leo, why did you think I was Ryoma? thanks for the help though, I couldn't fly to my destination with those archers there."

Leo went silent until somewhat quietly saying " you sounded a lot like him, it's like you shared his voice?"  
Shigure somewhat taken aback by that statement bluntly tells Leo "Uncle, please go back to camp and rest. I think you need it."

**Author's Note:**

> It's great when characters from the same game share voice actors.


End file.
